1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of looking up database data, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for routing order lookups for order data.
2. Related Art
Retailers often maintain an order database of customer orders. When a customer orders or purchases one or more products, a corresponding order record can be created and stored in the order database. Customer orders can include various different types of order data, such as, for example, an order number, date/time of order, list of items purchased, cost of items purchased, quantity of items purchases, shipping method, a customer number, order status (e.g., pending, processed, shipped, etc.). Looking up their current and past orders is very important to customers. Thus, retailers typically allow customer access to an order database so that customers can view information about their orders. For example, through a website or mobile application a customer can query an order database for information about their orders. The order database can receive a query, identify one or more orders satisfying the query, and return the identified one or more orders to the client.
For some retailers, customer order database queries place a significant burden on order database resources. The resources consumed responding to customer queries can result in slower response to times for all customers. Slower response times can having a negative impact on the buying experience and, if response times are to slow, may cause a retailer to lose customers. That is, if response times are to slow, a prospective customer may be become impatient and/or frustrated and look for items elsewhere.
When buying online (e.g., through electronic commerce, mobile commerce, and social commerce environments), customers typical interact with a retailer through a graphical user interface (e.g., a website). The graphical user interface (can sit on top of, for example, a product database and) allows customers to browse and order items. When an order process is complete, a retailer can provide an order link for an order to the customer. The order link can then be selected to access order data corresponding to the order.
Thus, upon completion of an order, some customers may immediately and repeatedly start selecting the order link (e.g., clicking with a mouse) until order data is returned. Each time the order link is selected, a new query can be issued to the database for corresponding order data. The frequency of selecting the link may be much faster than the order database can respond. As such, multiple redundant queries can be issued for the same order data. The order database processes the redundant queries and returns multiple copies of the order data. Since many of the queries are redundant, order database resources are unnecessarily consumed.
Redundant queries can further deplete available order database resources, making it even more difficult to provide reasonable response times to all customers.